


El lenguaje de las Flores

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Tres tipos de flores, tres momentos de sus vidas y tres realidades distintas en las que, de alguna u otra manera, Roy cavila en lo que él le significa.[Contiene la continuación de VACÍO y EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA LÍNEA]





	1. I: Girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Hiromu Arakawa.

**EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES**

**I.**

**[ GIRASOL ]**

**...**

»  _respeto, admiración._

**...**

 Roy observa fijamente a Alphonse mientras éste, sin saberse observado, riega y consiente a su amado grupo de girasoles que se alzan en el jardín trasero. Bajo el apacible Sol de la mañana el mismo consigue arrancar destellos soñados y totalmente etéreos de su cabello dorado; toda su humanidad parece resplandecer por obra de alguna clase de magia misteriosa que sólo Alphonse poseía, de hecho. Alphonse revolotea de aquí para allá, sonrisa nacida de la más honesta tranquilidad plasmada en sus labios. Era perfecto y no tenía la menor idea de ello.

Aquello era parte de su magia, de igual manera.

Roy sonríe. Se contagia de la paz que de Alphonse emana a montones: Roy Mustang es feliz con autenticidad y de un modo en que no lo era (en que no se permitía a sí mismo serlo) en años. Está en paz. Y es qué, ¿cómo no estarlo, si Alphonse estaba en su vida? ¿Cómo no estarlo si él, poco a poco pero con firmeza aplastante, se había convertido en una parte tan fundamental de la misma? ¿Cómo no estarlo si Alphonse Elric se había convertido en el Sol mismo de su sistema solar y Mustang había transmutado en la flor color alegría que giraba y se alzaba en torno a él?

Cómo no estarlo, maldita sea, cuando Alphonse le devolvía su humanidad, roce a roce y palabra susurrada tras otra, cada vez que hacían el amor.

Dejando que recuerdos de intimidad se desplieguen en su mente, recorriendo los mismos su propia piel mientras erizan sus sentidos, el mayor se permite cerrar los ojos, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados en el marco blanco de la ventana desde la que observa a Alphonse: así pues, no nota cuando éste ha entrado a la casa hasta que él le habla.

―Despierte, general de brigada, o me temo que llegará tarde a su oficina. Y ambos sabemos de una teniente a la que no le gustaría eso ―le dice con voz suave, juguetona, hecha de miel: voz de ángel en toda su maldita extensión.

Roy voltea en dirección a la voz: lo mira de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, esbozando esa maldita sonrisa suya que lo hacía caer a sus pies cada vez y, por supuesto, en esa posición la luz solar es perfectamente capaz de delinear la figura de Alphonse de una manera que es digna de plasmarse en un cuadro de perfección artística: la mayor obra de arte jamás creada por el simple hecho de retratarlo a él.

Su perfección era excesiva. Era aquello que, siempre, conseguiría salvar a Roy de todo lo que dolía.

Pasa de repente: salido de la total nada pero de una naturaleza fuerte y auténtica, Roy siente que una certeza absoluta lo embarga cual balde de agua fría y a pesar de no ser del tipo que se guía o cree en cosas que no tienen explicación lógica, lo comprende, sí: ellos, juntos y de la mano por el mundo, estaban destinados a ser. Lo estaban. Lo estarán.

Tal era la fuerza de lo que ambos sentían.

Roy estaba seguro de que el sentir lograba atravesar realidades, uniéndose las mismas por ese único punto-hilo rojo en común que era su adoración por Alphonse: con seguridad, más versiones de sí mismo posaban sus ojos en Al y ya nada volvía a ser igual. No después de haberle conocido.

Comprende, también, sencillamente porque lo siente verdad, por más demente que pueda sonar que en otra de las mil realidades posibles y existentes él estaba igualmente destinado a ver a Alphonse, su Al, delineado por una luz dorada mientras yace de pie bajo un marco de puerta, casi siendo capaz de ver alas desplegadas tras su espalda.

Y tenía razón.

Así de aplastante era su sentir, así era el tamaño de la convicción con que Alphonse lograba llenarle. Así de poderosa era la sola existencia de Alphonse en su vida.

Lo amaba tanto que no lo cree.

Entonces, una vez superado el trance-delirio, Roy sonríe y le habla con una voz de igual calidez, sin desear romper el agradable silencio que inunda la casa esa mañana, interrumpido únicamente por el ocasional cantar de pájaros azules posados en los arboles del patio. Naturaleza que era igual de perfecta que ellos dos.

―Lo mismo digo, niño: date prisa o llegarás tarde a tus clases, profesor ―se pone de pie, caminando en dirección a Alphonse; Alphonse se acerca a él también, a paso lento, paciente, con las manos tras su espalda. Alphonse no deja de sonreír ni por un momento, cual maldito ángel proveniente de una realidad superior de la que se alejaba paso a paso, bendiciendo a Roy con su aproximación.

De pronto, se encuentran uno frente al otro, con apenas escasos centímetros separándoles. Negro y dorado se miran de hito en hito, amándose sin desvestirse, devorándose sin necesidad de abrir la boca y uniéndose sin barreras que los separen hasta el punto de que se combinan en un solo y nuevo, fantástico color: verde que, en su relación, es la consumación de la pasión.

Sus respiraciones acarician sus rostros de manera mutua y todo es perfección…

Entre los dos, todo era tan  _abrumador_  que jamás conseguiría describirse dignamente con palabras y aquello, oh, conseguía hacerles trizas el corazón. Injusto era que en todo el vocabulario humano no se hayan inventado palabras que logren describirlos con justicia y precisión.

Los destroza, sí, pero los vuelve a unir, pedazo por pedazo de lo que son, hasta volverlos aquel único ser que los dos conforman al unirse.

Una vez más, Roy cierra sus ojos anticipada, gustosamente, delirando, mientras acerca su rostro al de Alphonse en busca de labios amados, felicidad y agradecimiento absolutos inundándole entero ante el hecho de ser él quien pueda permitirse amar a Alphonse de esta forma: se sabe tan afortunado… Los labios de Roy, entonces, besan algo… áspero. Puntudo. Algo que en definitiva no es la piel ni los labios de Alphonse.

Al abrir los ojos Roy encuentra amarillo. Encuentra, también, que el amarillo brota de un centro oscuro en forma de encantadores y alegres pétalos.

Roy esboza una sonrisa que es mitad divertida, mitad puchero-de-niño-pequeño por no haberlo podido besar.

Es entonces cuando la risa de cristal de Alphonse inunda sus oídos: una vez más, Roy se dice que haría todo lo humanamente posible, sea correcto o inmoral, si, al hacerlo, pudiera ser capaz de escuchar ese sonido y sólo ese sonido por el resto de sus días.

Alphonse aparta de su rostro el girasol que ha colocado frente a sí para que sea éste lo que se encuentre con Roy y no sus propios labios, juguetón a más no poder. Roy se encuentra con que sus mejillas están por completo arreboladas.

―Lo siento ―dice Alphonse, ofreciendo su sonrisa más solemne y centelleante―. Tenía que hacerlo: si me besas, ambos sabemos que llegaremos tarde a los lugares a los que debemos ir…

Roy se deja ser al fin y, tomando su barbilla, vuelve a nacer una y otra vez a merced de los labios de Alphonse y la salvación que éstos le otorgan con gentileza, renaciendo en un ser nuevo, en una mejor versión de sí mismo y todo es (sería por siempre) gracias a él: lo ama tanto que apenas lo soporta, que apenas es capaz de mantenerse cuerdo si Alphonse lo toca.

― ¿Crees que me importa eso, niño…?

Ambos conocen la respuesta: y por eso es que, entre ellos, todo era tan maravilloso.

Al final, Alphonse deposita el girasol, humilde pero de innegable belleza, sobre la superficie de la mesa y ambos lo olvidan por completo ante la inmensidad de la presencia del otro y ante lo estremecedor de su amor compartido: en esta única realidad, una de cientos de miles que podrían existir, la justicia ha triunfado para los dos y pueden permitirse ser felices, juntos y ambos lo disfrutarán a plenitud, aún si llegasen a morir de sobredosis. Lo harán, eso es una promesa.

Y, sin saberlo, su felicidad en  _esta_  realidad es una suerte de intercambio equivalente en nombre de todo el dolor que rebosa  _esa_  realidad, aquella en la que los separa, hoy y siempre, una línea hecha de sangre que se derrama directamente de unas grietas de un corazón en eterna aflicción.

Esto estaba destinado a pasar, sí, de alguna u otra manera.

**...**

«Porque eres tú mi sol».

**(Shakira, _Tú_ )**


	2. II: No-me-olvides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Continuación de VACÍO ~

**EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES**

**II.**

**[ NO-ME-OLVIDES ]**

**...**

»  _no me olvides; anhelo de ser recordado y evocado._

**...**

 A veces, Roy se pregunta (casi añorando el dolor que le provoca, casi sintiendo que se lo merece, de alguna forma enfermiza y mezquina, pero auténtica) cómo habrían sido estos cinco años de haberlos vivido al lado de Alphonse… Al lado de su Al.

Alphonse… Alphonse.

Esa es una pregunta por demás estúpida. Una pregunta por siempre necia, inútil, sin respuesta; que jamás podrá tenerla.

Porque Alphonse ya no está desde hace  _mucho_.

Y Roy lo sabe: sabe muy bien que no hay a quien culpar por ello.

No, joder: no hay a quien culpar por el hecho de que ese tren se descarrilara sin explicación alguna. No hay a quien culpar por el hecho, por la maldita casualidad, de que Alphonse fuese el único pasajero que resultó herido. Así como no hay, tampoco, a quien culpar ante el hecho de que esa maldita pieza de metal lo atravesase justo a él, justo el vientre de  _Al_  y no el vientre de  _Roy_ , quien iba sentado justo a su lado en el tren…

No.

Pero, a veces, en noches que eran particularmente duras y borrosas y confusas por el alcohol en su sangre, Mustang deseaba que existiese alguien, un ser, un algo en concreto o cualquier porquería de este maldito mundo (maldito desde que Alphonse ya no existe en él) al que pueda asesinar a sangre fría, al que pueda tomar en sus manos y apretar hasta oír cómo le crujen los huesos y gritarle todo aquello que llevaba guardado en el alma desde que Alphonse expiró, en un mar de su propia sangre y con la cabeza apoyada en su propio regazo, mientras que dicho ente se desangre miserablemente en el piso. Haría eso y más.

Pero no hay a quien culpar.

Cinco años han pasado ya sobre él desde el deceso de Alphonse y, según lo que sus allegados le comentan, no sin tristeza y compasión infinitas, Roy parece haber envejecido diez. Pero, ¿a quién demonios le importaba eso?

A él no, ciertamente.

Roy piensa en esto y en mil cosas más (todas arremolinándose en su cerebro al mismo tiempo, naciendo sin orden ni coherencia, pero logrando lacerarle sin falta) mientras, inexpresivo por completo su rostro, observa a Tama mientras éste come. Tama: el adorado gatito mascota de Alphonse, otro más de los seres que él dejó atrás. Otro más de los seres que, jamás en sus terrenales vidas, dejarán de añorar y desear con todo lo que son que un día de estos él vuelva a entrar por la puerta y que venga a ellos y que les sonría como siempre lo hacía mientras hablaba con  _esa_  voz, esa que le pertenecía sólo a él.

Esa que Roy asesinaría por volver a escuchar, aunque sea una última vez, unas últimas palabras empujando oxígeno a través de su garganta, materializándose en su voz de ángel.

Roy se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo una mueca de dolor y teniendo que llevarse una mano al rostro para impedir que  _esas_  palabras, las últimas que Alphonse profirió, se reproduzcan en su cabeza por la millonésima vez; aunque sea por hoy, por favor, quiere descansar de ellas.

Pero Roy jamás pensó, jamás imaginó que un «te amo» pudiera doler como los mil demonios.

Suspira, dándole un respiro momentáneo al dolor infinito que yace en su pecho, aquel que le ha dejado mil agujeros en carne viva en el corazón: un milisegundo después, el bastardo dolor vuelve a aparecer, punzante y dejando sólo ardor a su paso y Roy se siente en el mismísimo infierno, aquel al que seguramente estaba condenado por lo hecho en Ishval.

¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto, te preguntarás?  _Nada_  era la puta respuesta. Gracias por preguntar.

Se inclina para acariciar la cabeza de Tama mientras éste yace, flácido, sin ánimos, sobre el suelo habiendo terminado de comer; lo toma en brazos y lo deposita en su regazo.

Roy tiene muy presente que Tama nunca volvió a ser el mismo, nunca volvió a comer con la misma avidez ni a jugar ni a ser todo lo feliz que un gato puede serlo desde aquella mañana tan lejana en que Alphonse y él se despidieron del minino, planeando ir a Rizenbul de visita; desde aquel último día en que lo vio con vida, aquella última vez en que Alphonse murmuró contra su oreja con amor infinito: «Te amo, pequeño. Sé bueno mientras no estamos. Volveremos mañana mismo, ¿de acuerdo?».

La empatía fluye en Mustang, feliz de alguna manera lejana (pues la felicidad ya no es algo que pueda permitirse sentir en plenitud) por no estar solo en su tormento; con ojos particularmente brillosos, deposita un beso, corto pero altamente significativo, en su cabecita blanca. Se le ocurre que Alphonse se abría derretido de dulzura de estar presente en esa escena y una vez más se siente al borde de la locura.

Materializa en voz aquello que se repite todos los días, sin falta. Sin falta: a pesar de saber perfectamente lo mucho que ese pensamiento y sentir en su pecho lastimarían a Alphonse.

―… Debí ser yo. ¿Por qué maldita razón no fui yo, Tama?

Le habla a nadie y a todos al mismo tiempo.

Como sea: suficiente auto-compasión por hoy, se dice Roy.

Suficiente de ser un pedazo de inservible y débil ser humano: pues sabe lo que, hoy,  _tiene_  que hacer; lo siente en cada fibra de lo que es.

Es tan extraño todo, se dice, tan aleatorio y sin razón: se ha despertado esta mañana, de la nada, deseando hacerlo con un ímpetu que no sabía que aún le quedaba y Roy sabe bien que no estará tranquilo (bueno, todo lo tranquilo que puede estar al volver a un hogar en el que Alphonse ya no está) hasta sacar su maldito trasero de la casa y hacerlo.

Rizenbul quedaba a una buena cantidad de horas de Central, pero lo va a hacer, joder: sin ningún motivo en especial mas que su tranquilidad de alma, visitaría la tumba de Al hoy.

Así lo demandaba, ese día, lo que le quedaba de corazón.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada del cementerio en que descansaban Alphonse, su madre Trisha, su padre Van y, si él no recuerda mal, también los padres de la chica Rockbell, Roy todavía siente en todo el cuerpo la punzante incomodidad y (debía admitirlo) ligero pánico de haber venido hasta Rizenbul en tren.

Otro consecuencia más para la lista: jamás volverá a verlos igual, ni a sentirse seguro abordándolos. Pero daba igual, ¿a qué no? Porque desde hace cinco años, no es como si su propia seguridad tuviese mucha importancia para él.

Segundo suspiro del día que libera de su pecho: se impone control sobre sí mismo mientras camina, sorteando mil lapidas que para él no podrían importar menos, con dirección hacia el lugar donde descansaba el amor de su vida. Aquel que siempre lo será.

Llega, bajo un cielo tan descolorido como él se sentía: por un efímero pero poderoso momento se arrepiente con creces de haber venido.

No había nadie a su alrededor y por un motivo que va más allá de esto, Roy se siente más solo que nunca en el epicentro del mundo y todo era dolor.

Recuerda, entonces, algo que siempre experimenta en este preciso lugar pero, que, a su vez, siempre olvida cuando ya no está en presencia de ese trozo de piedra con el nombre de Alphonse grabado en él: sus deseos de seguir respirando se evaporan en el aire frente a él. Puede verlos, literalmente: puede verlos emanando de su ser como si fuese él un témpano de hielo y los ve ascendiendo, ascendiendo, ascendiendo y ascendiendo y, después, la nada. Él mismo se vuelve nada.

Y en el medio de su locura, pasa; Roy lo escucha con claridad siendo susurrado en su oído:  _debiste ser tú, malnacido_.

Roy mira a su alrededor, desesperado, demente casi: se sentía como si, repentinamente, hubieran aparecido mil entes a su alrededor que lo juzgan con crueldad, riéndose como si estuvieran contando el chiste más gracioso del universo ( _riéndose de él_ ), repitiendo aquello mismo que Roy se decía a diario, pero no por ello lastimándole menos; su deseo más vehemente materializándose a su alrededor.

 _Debiste ser tú_ , risas,  _debiste ser tú_ , más risas lacerantes,  _debiste ser tú_ , risas, risas, risas, ¡ _DEBISTE SE…_!

Entonces, ocurre: el viento se alza repentina, dulcemente, al ritmo de la melodía más apacible de todas, de esas que arrullan el corazón y el alma en los momentos necesitados y dicha briza se estrella contra Roy. Pero es un golpe que no lo hiere ni duele, no; él jura que casi lo acaricia.

Roy vuelve en sí como puede; analiza lo que ha pasado, lo que ha sentido. Porque sí: ha  _sentido_  algo. Mira a su alrededor sin saber qué esperar.

Ésta caricia en particular, la otorgada por el viento en este momento, misma que levanta marchitas y tristes hojas consigo, se asemeja mucho (increíblemente, pero era  _verdad_ , eso él lo jura) a las caricias otorgadas en su piel por las manos de A…

Roy se calma definitivamente. Sus ojos oscuros permanecen fijos en el nombre grabado en piedra de Alphonse, como esperando algo; ¿qué? No lo sabía con certeza, no tenía forma de saberlo.

Pero lo hizo, esperó, abriendo el corazón y el alma que ya de por sí cargaba en carne viva para así poder sentirlo a plenitud.

Nada sucedió, obviamente; el mundo a su alrededor continuaba girando, indiferente.

No obstante Roy sintió algo (cálido, verdadero, rejuvenecedor) en las raíces mismas del alma.

¿Qué…?

― ¿… Alphonse? ―Roy fue incluso incapaz de reconocer su propia voz.

¿Qué mierda pretendía que pasara al llamarle?

Nadie le respondió. Por supuesto.

¿Se había vuelto loco ya?

Luego, Roy desvía sus ojos a su mano derecha; en ella sostiene un ramillete de flores, diminutas y sumamente preciosas. Las mismas son azules unas y moradas otras:  _no-me-olvides_.

Roy se siente un tanto avergonzado, a decir verdad, por estar alucinando con que Alphonse pudiera estar, de alguna demente forma,  _allí_ , con  _él_ , por sentirlo presente, pero si hubo algo que aprendió gracias a todo el preciado tiempo en que convivió al lado de Alphonse fue a nunca ignorar aquello que nacía del corazón.

Porque lo que viene del corazón, decía él, era lo que había que escuchar, jamás cuestionar.

Dios santo, cuánto lo extraña…

Por primera vez en quién-sabía-cuánto, Roy se permite esbozar una sonrisilla ligera, casi apenada de nacer, en sus labios (sonreír se sentiría, eternamente, como una traición sin Alphonse alrededor. Ésta era, quizás, una de las cosas que más amenazaban con volverlo loco).

Roy sonríe porque sí, porque puede, porque, al final del día, amará a Alphonse hasta el extinguir de su propia vida y eso es todo lo que importa. La sonrisa no era la gran cosa, pero se sintió bien en su rostro. Se sintió más que bien, de hecho.

Pronto, no obstante, su rostro volvió a adquirir la apesadumbrada inexpresión acostumbrada, como recordando su propio destino de soledad y habló con una voz medio normal:

―Yo… lamento que no sean girasoles, Al. Pero… ―su voz se descarrila de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquel maldito tren. Mil veces maldito… Se esfuerza por mantenerse de una pieza; lo logra. Continúa, mas ahora habla en voz baja, como queriendo preservar sus palabras como un secreto entre dos seres, uno que ciertamente permanecería como tal, pues uno de ellos ya no vivía―. No quiero olvidar, Alphonse. No quiero.

» Aunque me haga pedazos recordarte, no quiero olvidar que estuviste en mi vida.

» Porque no sé qué haré… si ni siquiera me queda eso de ti.

Roy ha dicho todo lo anterior observando con fijeza las tan simbólicas flores en sus manos; esboza una sonrisa un tanto más amplia, entonces, sintiendo que lo embarga alguna clase de paz, de tranquilidad proveniente de lo desconocido, quizás porque sincerarse con valentía, al fin, sobre aquello que le hacía sentir el alma pesada le ha ayudado a respirar con menos dificultad; siente como un implacable ardor hace acto de aparición tras sus ojos y sus labios se tuercen como pétalos infames, pero él no se permitirá derramar lágrima alguna. No ahora. En presencia de lo que quedaba de Alphonse siempre intentará ser fuerte; su recuerdo se merecía eso y más. La pequeña sonrisa en su boca lo hizo sentir vagamente mejor, aunque no supiera por qué.

Suspiró, y esta vez (¡esta vez!) el dolor lacerante en su pecho sí se mitigó un poco. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentirse agradecido.

Hoy, al parecer, era un día bueno: uno de esos en que extraña a Alphonse de una forma en que no lo ahorca con sus manos frías, volviendo imposible el respirar siquiera; sino que, más bien, una añoranza medianamente tolerable se apoderaba de él, una con la que podía moverse durante el día a día poniendo un poco de su esfuerzo. Hoy, sí, era un día de los buenos.

Había sido una buena idea, después de todo, visitarle.

Sí.

En un arrebato de devoción, Roy acerca las flores a su rostro; las besa con delicadeza, deseando por millonésima vez poder tocar con sus labios la piel de Alphonse, esa piel que siempre, siempre, siempre era cálida, dulce y que lo invitaba a perderse en ella.

Luego, arroja las mismas a la capa de tierra en imitación de cobija sobre Alphonse. Después oculta sus manos en su grueso abrigo negro. Asiente, sin saber bien por qué; lo hace como dando a entender, haciéndolo, que ya todo estaba hecho en ese lugar.

Lastimosamente los cementerios son lugares que, por su naturaleza lúgubre, demandan visitas breves.

―Nos vemos pronto, niño. Te… extraño tanto… ―susurra.

Nada más había por hacer. Ha dicho todo lo que ha anhelado y le ha nacido decir y ahora sólo queda seguir.

Por Alphonse, por sí mismo. Por los dos.

Estaba a punto de girarse y comenzar a marcharse del lugar cuando, de pronto, su corazón da un brinco contra su pecho, en estado de pavor, ante la voz que, tras él, pronuncia su nombre.

―Mustang ―lo llama la voz.

Roy obviamente reconoce la voz y a la persona que es dueña de la misma desde el instante mismo de pronunciar la «M» de su nombre, pero se obsequia a sí mismo, aunque sea por lo que dura un latido, el bálsamo para el alma de imaginar la voz que realmente quiere oír: oh, que no daría en pos de que Alphonse estuviese detrás de él en lugar de…

―Acero ―responde Roy con idéntica seriedad.

Voltea; ve a Edward de pie a unos metros de él.

Ambos hombres se miran de hito en hito; ninguno dice nada. Son lo suficientemente listos para saber que no hace falta; francamente, también, ambos son demasiados orgullosos y están demasiado rotos como para dar su brazo a torcer.

Se inspeccionan mutuamente; Roy nota que Ed no luce mejor que él, no, pero sabe también que teniendo una esposa y dos hijos en quienes apoyarse, de alguna forma, vuelve su dolor más lejanamente soportable; sabe que ha tenido que ser más fuerte por ellos, también.

El dolor de ambos era un espejo, exacto en cada retazo.

La empatía envuelve su corazón de nuevo. Y Roy comprende que, muy a su manera, Edward también la siente por él ante lo que éste dice:

―Luces fatal, anciano. ¿Conoces algo que se llama afeitadora? No te vendría mal.

Roy siente que desea rugir de la risa, aunque no comprende por qué; aunque quizás sí lo hace, sí, quizás se deba a que sabe muy bien que Edward ha derramado tanta sangre del corazón como él en estos últimos cinco años. Quizás sea porque, muy en el fondo, desea hablar por días enteros con él sobre eso único que los unía a los dos: el amor que sintieron por Alphonse Elric.

Estaba ante un igual en dolor, al final, aunque a ninguno de los dos les acabase de agradar. No del todo. No a pesar de lo mucho que Alphonse lo hubiese querido así: era inevitable, quizás, para ambos el resistirse.

Pero qué par de…

Mustang, en realidad, no siente muchos deseos de quedarse. Ya no.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, todo él se sentía más ligero ahora. Menos… gris.

Sí: menos gris.

A pesar de haber perdido el preciado dorado en su vida, hoy, por algún motivo, deseaba sonreír aunque sea un poco.

Ojos clavados en el cielo en el que el sol comienza a bajar, Mustang le habla a ese muchacho aguerrido del que solía ser superior, ese muchacho revoltoso y ruidoso, a ratos insoportable, pero al que, irónicamente, le debía el haber conocido a Alphonse. A lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, maldita sea.

Roy ríe para sí mismo; ciertamente, jamás pensó que le agradecería algo a Edward Elric.

Cosas de la vida.

―Adiós, Acero. No te quedes acá demasiado tiempo o tu mujer se preocupará ―asiente una vez más, comenzando su camino hacia la salida del cementerio.

Edward nada dice; Roy lo escucha caminar con dirección hacia la tumba de Al. No lo puede ver, más intuye acertadamente lo que hace, justamente porque ya lo ha visto tomar esa posición cientos de veces; Edward se acuclilla frente a la tumba de su hermano menor.

Edward siempre anhela aproximarse lo más que pueda a Al, aunque ya nunca pueda ser suficiente. Aunque ya nunca pueda chocar su puño, símbolo máximo de su hermandad, contra el de Al, esto tendrá que bastarle. Esto tendría que ser suficiente.

Justo cuando Roy piensa que esto ha sido el final de todo, la voz de Edward lo frena en seco; todo Roy se estremece ante sus palabras.

―Por cierto, Mustang: eres un completo imbécil, ¿sabías?

» Jamás podrías olvidarlo: nadie podrá olvidar a Alphonse. Jamás.

» Jamás: porque ninguna de nuestras vidas volverá a ser la misma, no después de haberlo conocido. No después… de haberlo perdido.

No se miran y aunque ambos se dan la espalda saben perfectamente lo que el otro siente, lo que piensa, lo que se refleja en sus rostros. El silencio se adueña del mundo entero. Entonces:

―Y, de todos modos, si algún día llegases a olvidarlo por lo viejo que estás te patearé el trasero con mucho gusto.

Y pasa: Roy Mustang, el Roy Mustang-pos-pérdida-de-Alphonse-Elric sonríe abiertamente, sonríe de verdad, sonríe y todo parece iluminarse.

Al fin. Al fin…

Cuánta verdad, dulce y resplandeciente y tranquilizadora, había en sus palabras.

Roy casi siente que quiere abrazar al frijol iracundo.

Se limita, no obstante: pero confía y desea, con todo su corazón, que Edward sienta la sonrisa y el agradecimiento eternos en su voz. Lo espera en verdad.

―Cuídate, Edward. Hasta el próximo año.

Y Edward lo hace, le entiende bien, cómo no. Él también esboza una sonrisa muy necesaria, una que no asomaba en su rostro con tanta honestidad y ligereza desde hace un tiempo, de igual manera.

Lo musita cuando está seguro de que Mustang está lo suficientemente lejos para que así no lo escuche.

―Cuídate, bastardo.

* * *

Es increíble que el sólo intercambiar un par de palabras, rebosantes éstas de un significado oculto que ambos entendían a la perfección, con el ex-enano haya obrado un cambio tan grande, pero así es; al viajar en tren con dirección a Rizenbul Roy se había sentido a punto de vomitar, pero, ahora, volviendo a casa, se encuentra a sí mismo relajado, casi indiferente, al abordarlo. No, indiferente no era la palabra: estaba… absorto, más bien, en lo que pensaba. Descubre que tiene mucho que rememorar, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de naturaleza dulces y que importaban y significaban más que el dolor, en lugar de pensar en temores tontos.

Quizás, fue el significado de lo dicho por Ed lo que le ha dado una paz mental sin precedentes; no está seguro, pues la realidad seguía siendo infernal, seguía siendo que Alphonse, que su otra mitad, ya no estaba.

Roy había descubierto, hace mucho, que nada podría llenar ese vacío en él, en cada parte de su vida. Nada.

Pero ahora…

Ahora, mirando el cielo de la tarde, con su infinita extensión naranja y sus estrellas que comienzan a asomar, a través de la ventana del tren en marcha, viendo los preciosos paisajes de Rizenbul, aquellos que Alphonse tanto adoraba… Siente que podrá, por primera vez en interminables años, ser capaz de seguir.

Ya era hora, quizás. Ya basta de regodearse en dolor, maldita sea.

Eso era lo que Alphonse había querido de corazón, era lo que le había dicho aquella última vez, después de todo.

Al…

Cuánto dolía saber que su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma sin él, cuánto dolía saber que vivirá hasta el último de sus días añorando una parte de su ser.

Roy desvía sus ojos de la ventana al puesto vacío que yace a su lado; reflexiona en esa soledad que siempre le acompañará.

Recuerda la forma en que Alphonse lo había besado en aquel último viaje en tren, infinitamente dulce, apasionado y tan él, aprovechando que los demás pasajeros no estaban mirando. Su timidez era una parte tan inherente de él… La dulzura de Alphonse era algo que lo abrigaría por siempre, protegiéndole como una coraza, cada vez que lo recordase.

Roy recuerda bien el amor que había recorrido todo su cuerpo en ese momento, al verlo a los ojos de oro después del contacto de sus labios, como cada vez: la forma en que lo amó en aquel entonces y la forma en que lo ama en este mismo instante no ha cambiado, no ha derivado ni mutado en lo absoluto. En lo más mínimo.

Alphonse siempre estaría con él, sí.

Nunca lo podrá olvidar, era verdad. Jamás. Sonríe y siente en todo su cuerpo que éste, de alguna forma, es un nuevo comienzo. Roy siente, por fin, que vale la pena el intentar levantarse. El lograrlo no será una traición a todo lo que él fue.

―Por ti, Alphonse ―y cierra sus ojos y se entrega a él en lo que dice, a aquel que ya no está pero que siempre vivirá en él―: todo vale la pena si es por ti…

Y aunque la soledad a su alrededor en la actualidad fuese aplastante, su lado aguerrido brota al fin y Roy piensa que sí: que estará bien.

Porque haberlo conocido y jamás olvidarlo le darían la fuerza necesaria para encarar la adversidad y pelear contra el dolor con todo lo que era, con todo lo que tenía en las heridas manos.

Y, se jura él, que ganará esta vez. Lucharía en pos de toda la felicidad que sea humanamente capaz de conseguir luego de su irreparable pérdida.

En nombre de Alphonse y de sí mismo; pues ambos se lo merecían. Sí.

Iba a triunfar, maldita sea. Sonrisa de esperanza.

―Un nuevo comienzo…

**...**

«Tarda en llegar,

y al final, al final,

hay recompensa».

**(Gustavo Cerati, _Zona de promesas_ )**


	3. III: Margarita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Continuación de LÍNEA ~

**EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES**

**III.**

**[ MARGARITA ]**

**...**

»  _la inocencia, la pureza._

**...**

 Lo supo desde el primer momento en que las vio tras el escaparate, hermosas y sencillas, cuando iba camino a su oficina para otro día de insípida rutina y pretendió estar demasiado apurado como para detenerse a comprarlas en ese mismo momento en la bonita florería, pero las mismas llamaron su atención hasta el punto en que tuvo que detenerse a medio caminar tan sólo para observarlas: aunque no lo quisiera, aunque no supiera el por qué, no del todo, no completamente, Roy se compraría esas margaritas con las que sus ojos negros se toparon. Lo haría.

¿No sabía el por qué, en verdad?

Ja, mentira pútrida, como tantas otras que se había dicho a lo largo de su infame y maldita vida: por una razón en específica que era tan devota como retorcida, las margaritas le recordaban a él. Como casi todo lo que lo rodeaba.

―Y él ni siquiera lo sabe… ―risa lúgubre, desganada, rota por la eternidad; iris negras todavía clavadas ardientes en las flores―. ¿Qué pensarías de mí si lo supieras, Alphonse? ―dice para sí mismo, mientras comienza a alejarse al fin de la florería a paso lento, manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su uniforme militar azul.

Por fortuna, por suerte, por la dulce gracia de alguna clase de entidad divina que, tal vez, pudiera existir en realidad, Roy nunca conocerá esa respuesta: por años ha callado lo que siente por Alphonse y en años venideros su amor clandestino se quedará.

Eso lo jura.

Y las razones para callarse no estaban demás.

Y es que, sencillamente, Roy no sería capaz de soportarlo si ese chico de un momento a otro comenzase a verlo con ojos de, de… ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Qué reacción provocaría en su ángel de la salvación y la muerte el conocimiento de lo que Roy ha sentido por él desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Se espantaría? ¿Pensaría que Roy ha perdido la razón, quizás? ¿Le tendría asco,  _odio_ , acaso?

Roy tiembla como una hoja solitaria a merced del más despiadado vendaval.

El odio de Alphonse sería su sentencia de muerte firmada con la tinta roja de su propia sangre. Es algo en lo ni siquiera quiere (se atreve a) pensar. Roy apura el paso por las calles medio vacías de Central, como si con ello consiguiera escapar de todo aquello que hace adolecer su corazón y su alma: y no funciona, claro, pues aquellos pensamientos que, en su mente, braman el nombre de Alphonse contra las paredes su cerebro una y otra vez, lo alcanzan, aprisionándolo entre sus manos negras que chorrean toxicidad y locura y éstos hacen lo que quieren con él. Como siempre.

Así pues, Roy piensa en  _él_ , en  _él_  y en  _él_ , infernal ciclo sin final el tener que limitarse a amar a Alphonse Elric únicamente con el pensamiento, hasta que su corazón anhela el dejar de latir si con ello consigue parar de sufrir.

Lastimosamente, es lo que Roy desea con más intensidad desde aquella lejana tarde de otoño en que miró a Alphonse a los ojos por primera vez: evaporarse en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

―Cobarde ―se dice, implacable―. Ni siquiera eres capaz de matart…

Frena en seco su caminar, con la piel completamente gélida y erizada y Roy se encuentra a sí mismo apretando sus manos en puños iracundos, temblorosos.

De pie en una esquina, mira fijamente la avenida frente a él sin mirarla en verdad. Roy suspira entrecortadamente: era mejor ser precavido y no acabar  _esa_  frase, pues sabe muy bien que estaría entrando en terreno peligroso, en una suerte de campo minado personal, que estaría, sin dudarlo, poniendo un pie en ese tan familiar matorral de extensión infinita, aquel poblado únicamente por flores sin vida, de frondosidad excesiva y cuya superficie estaba recubierta por musgo negro de esencia fétida, ese matorral que eran sus pensamientos de  _esa_  tonalidad, los que apuntaban hacia esa (literalmente) lúgubre resolución; aquellos pensamientos y deseos de los que nada bueno podía surgir, no. Nada bueno en verdad. Roy se esfuerza, pone todo el empeño y pasión y entrega que todavía le quedan, en pos de no acabar en esa tierra de la desesperanza. No ahora.

Roy sacude su cabeza: hoy tenía trabajo, hoy tenía mil cosas que hacer en la puñetera oficina, cosas banales y desteñidas con las cuales podría darse el lujo de distraer su atención; no podía permitirse el estar pensando y sintiéndose así estando fuera de casa. No en ese lugar tan frío que era el mundo del exterior.

Pero oh, ¿si el dolor que se estrellaba contra su corazón como un martillo incandescente era de naturaleza  _tan_  abismal, tan atroz e insistente hasta niveles que tan constantemente lo dejaban al borde de la locura, de una intensidad que nunca disminuía, que tan insensato podía ser en realidad el desear mori…?

― ¡Basta!

Sin siquiera notar las miradas extrañadas que ha atraído al espetarse a sí mismo esa palabra, las de una madre y su hijo que, a su lado, esperaban el autobús, Roy comienza a caminar una vez más, cruzando una calle que es incapaz de reconocer: ya ni siquiera está seguro de en cuál calle se encuentra, ni cuán cerca está de los cuarteles, pero le importa una mierda, eso y todo lo demás; por ahora, debía enfocarse en  _no_  pensar.

Pero lo hace, al final: casi sin venir al caso, acude a su mente la imagen de esas margaritas que había visto hace unos minutos atrás, envueltas en un lindo papel de regalo color azul cielo. Por alguna razón, esta imagen lo… calma. Lo sosiega de la tan necesitada manera. Roy suspira, más tranquilo ahora con esa imagen en la mente y siente entonces que contra él se estrella una ola de alivio al reconocer dónde se encontraba al fin: le faltaban unas ocho cuadras para llegar.

Recuerda lo bonitas que eran en su propia sencillez: las margaritas, por naturaleza, carecían de la eterna fama romántica y pasional de las rosas, del hermoso positivismo visual de los bellos girasoles, de la palpable nostalgia que te provocaba el tener un ramillete azulino-púrpura de no-me-olvides en la palma de la mano, incluso. Pero vaya que sí eran hermosas.

Entonces, como en un instante de inspiración digno del artista que no era, Roy recuerda por qué es que esas flores le recordaban a él: Dios, era algo en lo que no pensaba desde hace  _años_.

Y es que, desde el instante mismo de conocer a Alphonse, pensamientos de todos los matices que podían existir en este mundo (amor, pasión, miedo, locura, repulsión) han inundado su mente, lo hacen cada día, a cada hora, hasta el punto en que no lo soporta; mas Roy todavía recuerda, con claridad diáfana, una suerte de comparación que su mente moldeó en un instante de delirio máximo ocurrido hace varios años atrás; una comparación que casi lo avergüenza al rememorarla.

Lo pensó aquella vez, hace ya años atrás: la vez en que Alphonse intentó animarle al sugerir que fueran a caminar, la vez de los guantes rojos de invierno, la vez de la luz dorado proveniente del interior de su casa que delineaba su figura de forma artística, del brillo especial que de su piel y cabello y ojos y todo su ser emanaba, una que lo encegueció hasta el punto en que pensó que se volvería loco. Loco.

―Ya soy demasiado mayor para pensar de esta forma tan ridícula, pero…

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

Y es que la comparación, en aquel momento y todavía hoy, sin importar su infinito nivel absurdo, ridículo, chiflado, cursi, se sintió tan… ideal, tan dulce y correcta, reconfortante por al fin tener una respuesta, en el seno íntimo de su alma: una margarita hecha de cristal. Una margarita hecha de cristal…

Una margarita hecha de cristal.

Sí, fue eso lo que pensó, fue esa la comparación que su mente moldeó.

Porque Alphonse era la inocencia y la pureza y la cualidad etérea que simbolizaban la margarita. Porque Alphonse era la delicadeza y fineza y belleza del cristal.

Porque Alphonse era el ser-unión de perfección de ambos elementos coexistiendo, equilibrados, consumados, reunidos, realizados en la mayor creación humana de la que se tendría conocimiento jamás: él.

Así de perfecto (como si él fuese arte) y bello (como si él fuese una flor) e inalterable en su pureza (como si él fuese una margarita) y frágil (como si él fuese de cristal) era. Y más.

Margarita y cristal, cristal y margarita: iguales en lo que él sentía y se moría y mataría a quien fuese necesario si con ello pudiera expresarlo al mundo entero como el significado definitivo de Alphonse; palabras y definiciones y gritos de amor que Roy nunca, jamás, podría ser capaz de arrancárselas del pecho y pronunciarlas hasta quedarse sin voz.

Su estado de delirio le permitía verlos frente a él, en los pisos de las calles: fragmentos de cristal transmutando en pétalos de blanca pureza; pétalos que caían al suelo convertidos en cristal roto.

¡Una margarita hecha de cristal!

Sí, sí, ¡sí…!, eso, ni más ni menos, es todo lo que piensa: eso, para él, es Alphonse Elric.

Alphonse: ser sin defectos.

Alphonse: de cuerpo (sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su sonrisa, su piel, su risa) y de alma (sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus pasiones, sus dolores) que definían lo perfecto.

Alphonse: superior a todo lo humano.

Alphonse: que al desplegar las alas de blanco que poseía en su espalda lo tomaba de la mano y lo salvaba del abismo, pero que también ha significado su perdición desde hace años.

Años en que su amor por él no ha flaqueado ni un instante.

Años en que, habiendo madurado Alphonse de los trece a los diecisiete, Roy seguía amándole como el primer día, desde aquel primer cruce de miradas.

En el medio de su cavilación exhaustiva que no es más que otro de los muchos métodos de expresar su amor-locura, Roy sonríe sin una pizca de alegría alguna; qué enfermo estaba. Cuánto.

Y qué poca importancia tenía ya. Cuán poca.

Esto no era vida.

…

Con la cabeza de nuevo en su lugar, a punto de doblar la esquina que lo llevará hacia su destino, él reflexiona un poco más: Roy, a veces, siente su piel descendiendo a temperaturas completamente gélidas ante la intensidad y demencia con las que  _idealizaba_  a Al.

Sí, Roy lo  _idealizaba_  en cada centímetro de lo que Alphonse era, esa era  _la_  palabra: ¿qué derecho tenía él a pensarlo como a algo más que un muchacho común y corriente, humano, con verdaderos defectos y flaquezas?

Y es que ni siquiera era su culpa, no del todo: porque, ante la tan tangible realidad de que jamás podría ser capaz de amarlo en total plenitud y libertad, todo él debía conformarse con entretejer fantasías y conceptos excesivos de los que Alphonse era el único protagonista, ideas de locura infinita teñidas de devoción podrida, esa que sólo podía brotar a montones de un corazón como el suyo, deteriorado por la aflicción; órgano que profiere latidos sin pasión.

Él ya no tenía salvación.

No era sano su pensar, su sentir y sus convicciones de adoración, maldita sea.

Algún día todos estos pensamientos, los que juraban que Alphonse era un ser de divinidad con alas tras su espalda, uno que este mundo no se merecería jamás, se lo devorarían de un bocado. Estaba loco en todos los abstractos sentidos de la palabra.

Pero oh, su corazón no puede evitarlo: no puede dejar de sentirlo y verlo como su ángel de la salvación.

Alphonse: aquel ser con el que se había topado en el momento menos esperado de todos cuando éste sólo tenía trece años; ese que, en la actualidad, contaba con diecisiete. Diecisiete.

Roy con frecuencia se asusta ante ese número: diecisiete. De trece a diecisiete años, sí, señor. El tiempo era, sin dudarlo, el peor enemigo del hombre. El tiempo nada lo perdonaba.

Y cómo no, cómo no podía ser de otro maldito modo, su cualidad etérea no se había esfumado en lo más mínimo en el proceso de maduración: Alphonse había mutado en un nuevo tipo de perfección, en la de un joven que todavía miraba al mundo con ojos bondadosos, de infinita luminosidad y que portaba en el pecho un alma sin manchas.

Alphonse: ser de perfección que todo lo desafiaba.

Y Roy era el maldito enfermo de esta historia que años transcurridos seguía amándole tal y como el primer día, desde aquel primer cruce de miradas: negro que se encontró con iris color plata, condenándose por la eternidad.

Nada le quedaba.

Ya frente a los cuarteles, Roy posa el pie en el primero de varios escalones de piedra que lo conducirían hasta sus interiores y después a su oficina y los engranajes crueles del mundo, aquellos que dictaminaban todo lo que carecía de alma, comienzan a girar: una vez más, rutina, rutina, rutina.

Esto no era vida, no.

―Me estás matando, Alphonse…

* * *

Noche.

Con vaso de whisky en mano, de cara a una de tantas noches de cruel insomnio y sentado en el sofá negro de su sala de estar, botas militares posadas sobre la mesita de la sala, Roy la observa con fijeza casi espeluznante: al final, decidió comprarse una única y solitaria margarita en lugar de un ramo entero, misma flor que llevó oculta, cual secreto vergonzoso, en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo oscuro. La misma yace, con humildad y sencillez, en un bonito florero color verde claro que Roy ni siquiera sabía que tenía en casa.

Mira la flor, sí y nada más. Nada. El mundo a su alrededor brama sólo silencio y soledad.

Condenación absoluta.

Y oh, en el medio de su locura y alucinaciones de amor provocadas por el alcohol y la aflicción que le latía en el corazón, el tener esa flor allí, en el centro de su mesa, se siente como lo más cercano que estará jamás a Alphonse…

Alphonse, su flor humana.

Y cuánto deseaba tan sólo  _dejar_  de respirar.

…

Puede oírlo con claridad: su lucidez y las últimas esperanzas de felicidad que le puedan quedar desintegrándose en el aire, cayendo, convertidos en menos que nada antes de tocar el suelo.

Y entonces, al fin, Roy se derrumba, se quiebra, se deja ser del modo en que más anhela liberar su debilidad: estrella desprolijamente el vaso contra la mesita de noche frente a él, consiguiendo que la misma tiemble junto con el florero y se hiere la mano con los fragmentos de vidrio roto y la sangre comienza a fluir de él hasta llegarle a la muñeca, creando caminos color carmín y se siente tan, oh,  _tan_  bien, pues él es un bastardo de mierda que se merece justo eso y más, muchísimos más heridas surcándole entero el cuerpo hasta que muera de desangramiento. Roy se lleva la mano no lastimada al rostro y aspira bruscamente a través de la nariz una y otra vez; intenta calmarse, sí, lo intenta en verdad, pero, pero… ¡pero, maldita sea…!

Ya no lo soporta. Ya no más. Roy maldice ante lo borroso que comienza a ver el mundo: llorar sería el colmo de todo, ¿a qué no?

¡Ya no puede más!

―Me estás matando, Alphonse ―musita apenas, su nombre un sonido apenas audible, como sintiéndose avergonzado de decirlo, de invocarlo a él, pues aquello que Roy  _jamás_  haría sería acusar a Alphonse por algo de que él ni siquiera tiene conocimiento, pero  _ya no puede más_. Ya no―. ¡Me estás matando, me estás…!

Y sucede: el timbre de su casa suena una, dos, tres veces seguidas, con notable insistencia. Sea quien sea, ciertamente estaba ansioso.

Roy aparta su mano y voltea el rostro, mirando en dirección a la puerta principal, misma que observa a través del umbral sin puerta que conduce a la sala de estar. Se siente como si hubiera salido de un trance particularmente intenso, así que le cuesta creer que no ha alucinado con el sonido; el cuarto, quinto y sexto «ding» del timbre le dicen que no, que no está tan loco (todavía).

Suspira y se levanta de mala gana, un tanto avergonzado por la escena que ha montado en la intimidad de su sala: entonces, maldice al ver su mano. El dolor punzante que las tres heridas abiertas yacentes en su palma le provocan no le molesta en lo más mínimo, mas, no sería una buena idea darle la bienvenida a quien sea que estuviera en la puerta con la escena de su mano ensangrentada. Roy no estaba de ánimo para responder preguntas.

En estado de pánico, sucumbe ante una solución un tanto desprolija, pero que por ahora le tendrá que servir: con mucho cuidado, introduce su mano en su bolsillo derecho. Presto.

Ahora sí, se encamina hacia la puerta: y su corazón cae a sus pies, inservible e irrelevante en toda su proporción, cuando al abrir la misma se encuentra con el dueño y verdugo de su vida.

Justamente  _él_. En qué momento, por Dios: era casi como si lo hubiera invocado retorcidamente con sus anteriores palabras.

―Alphonse… ―Roy trata de ocultar su pánico. Luego, tiene la lucidez suficiente para analizar la situación: es un poco tarde ya, la hora exacta de la cena, de hecho. ¿Qué querrá?―. Yo… ¿Sucede algo, Al?

De pie ante él, con su esplendorosa belleza de la que no era ni remotamente consciente, una que ya comienza a afectar a Roy tan sólo con verlo, Alphonse le sonríe con una debilidad que, a pesar de lo deslumbrado que se encuentra, Roy puede notar al instante y cree ver en sus ojos un esbozo claro de tristeza. Roy no puede evitar preocuparse un poco: verlo triste es el equivalente a mil heridas en su corazón, iguales o peores a las que tenía ahora mismo en la mano oculta (mano que, de hecho, elige ese momento para recordarle su lastimado estado con el pinchazo de dolor que hace viajar a lo largo de su brazo. Roy ignora el dolor de manera admirable). Nota entonces lo que Alphonse carga en sus brazos y por fin logra comprender la razón de su presencia ahí.

―Buenas noches, coronel ―dice Al, con voz afable, pero que también refleja un poco de tristeza. Inevitable: Alphonse es transparencia absoluta, espontaneidad. Nunca podía disimular nada, muy a su pesar―. Lamento en verdad molestarle a estas horas, pero tan sólo deseaba devolverle los libros que me prestó: aquí están los cinco, señor ―su sonrisa se expande un poco y en sus ojos se hace presente un brillo de ánimo. Dios, qué hermoso era…―. Los adoré: muchas gracias, señor. Yo… amo este tipo de historias desde que era niño… ―Alphonse inclina un poco su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle; su perfección, así, logra alcanzar su punto mayor―; no hay nada más hermoso que un final feliz, ¿no lo cree así?

Sin decir nada, Roy lo mira.

Entonces, tan glorioso como el alzar del Sol en la cuna del cielo, una sonrisa honesta se despliega en su rostro: con su sola presencia, con un par de palabras cálidas, Alphonse ha logrado sanar un poco su alma.

Así de fácil: cualidad de ángel, sin dudarlo.

Roy echa un vistazo rápido al cielo estrellado que se expande sobre ellos, sonriente, sintiéndose feliz de repente, ligero por alguna razón, antes de retornar sus ojos a él. No, la razón era clara, en realidad: pues Alphonse estaba ante él.

Alphonse…

Una vez más y contando, Roy se deja encantar por su belleza sin límites. Y es que Alphonse, en este momento, no hace más que mirarlo de vuelta bajo el cielo nocturno, pero su presencia es capaz de superar todo lo terrenal. Todo y más.

Y cuán triste era que semejante amor estuviera condenado a permanecer en las sombras.

Roy habla al fin, sonriente aún, pero repasando en su interior toda la infinidad de locuras que sería capaz de hacer en pos de poder gritarle lo que siente: cuánto lo desea…

Cuánto.

Pero no. No.

Ya no podría importar menos, ya no podría ser más irrelevante lo que siente.

Su oportunidad se evaporó en el aire antes de poder poseerla en sus manos en realidad: se evaporó en aquel entonces, hace años ya, ante el abismo de la edad; se evaporó, ahora, ante la realidad de que ese corazón nunca le podría pertenecer, no a  _él_ , porque…

―Concuerdo, Alphonse: lo son en realidad. Suelo consumir otro tipo de literatura, pero pase un buen rato leyendo esas historias, he de decirlo ―Mustang le sonríe con honestidad, conmovido por un motivo que sólo él sabría; cuánto lo amaba, maldita sea. Cuánto, cuánto, cuánto―. Y sabía que las apreciarías de igual manera, así que me declaro culpable de habértelos entregado con el único motivo de que te conmovieran ―se ríe: risa honesta, que alivió su corazón, al igual que la presencia de Alphonse ante él―. Me alegra sobremanera que disfrutaras esos libros.

De nuevo, hay cierta debilidad presente en la sonrisa que Alphonse le ofrece: entonces la misma cae y, como si decidiera ya no aplazar más lo que en verdad tiene en mente, Alphonse habla.

Habla y demuestra, una vez más, que había que tener cuidado con él: su acertada intuición sería por siempre su alma más letal.

―Gracias en verdad, coronel. Yo… eh ―Alphonse traga saliva, se humedece los labios. Roy, auténticamente, no logra ver a través de él y saber así lo que siente―. Realmente no deseo inmiscuirme, señor, pero, ¿se encuentra usted bien…? Escuché algo, como vidrio quizás, rompiéndose y me… preocupé. Por eso toqué de ese modo el timbre, lo siento ―Alphonse entonces eleva la vista y lo mira de manera anormalmente seria tratándose él, como si, al verlo a los ojos, deseará poder ver en ellos si está siendo honesto en verdad―. ¿Está todo bien?

Roy lo mira: en cuestión de segundos estalla en carcajadas. No puede evitarlo, maldita sea, ¡no puede evitarlo! ¡Y es que todo era tan  _triste_  que se volvía  _gracioso_!

¡Sí!

Alphonse abre los ojos a más no poder y se sonroja profusamente. Teniendo que ignorar lo hermoso que se ve bañado por el rojo, Roy se apresura en ponerse su máscara, sí y se explica para que Alphonse no tenga razón alguna para sentirse avergonzado.

―Alphonse: eres demasiado gentil para tu propio bien, ¿sabías eso? ―luego, procede a decir una asquerosa combinación entre mentira y verdad―. Compré unas flores y dejé caer el florero por accidente: no hay necesidad de preocuparse, en verdad ―Roy lo mira con la devoción que sólo Alphonse le podía inspirar. Alphonse, notando esto y confundiendo el sentir con simple amabilidad, siente que no necesita nada más para sentir sus palabras como verdad. La máscara había funcionado una vez más―. Pero… te lo agradezco. Es bueno saber que se preocupan por ti.

» Gracias, muchacho.

Roy piensa de nuevo en su mano lastimada y casi se odia por haberle mentido. Casi.

Alphonse merece honestidad: mentiras cobardes, que cubrían como mantos negros la verdad de lo que él sentía, eran todo lo que Roy, por obligación, podía ofrecerle.

Y, mientras, Alphonse no ha dejado de sonreírle, angelado a más no poder.

―Entiendo, señor. Menos mal ―se sincera, la sonrisa más dolorosamente dulce de la historia en los labios: y el corazón de Roy se vuelve loco al comprender que Alphonse lo aprecia de verdad.

Lo aprecia. Lo aprecia… Roy nunca lo había sentido tan verdadero como ahora.

Nunca le había sabido más dulce en la boca.

Pero, acaso, ¿sería suficiente, para Roy, tan sólo con eso? ¿Le bastaría a su corazón?

¿Podría ser capaz de vivir así?

…

Una revelación.

El panorama desolador que era su vida hasta ese momento cambia: Roy siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo que sale el Sol.

Alphonse, por su parte y sin ser consciente de nada en lo absoluto, procede a entregarle los libros al fin: Roy se maldice por casi sacar su mano lastimada del bolsillo en un acto reflejo. Cargar cinco libros con una sola mano no era fácil, pero él mismo había provocado esa situación. Ni modo.

Sucede y el corazón de Roy casi muere de la pena, casi renace a causa de la felicidad más absoluta de todas, porque reafirma su reciente convicción: Roy recibe con su mano buena los libros y Alphonse, cálido, dulce, hermoso, infinito y colorido, cubre con su mano la de Roy, por debajo de los libros; le da un apretón leve pero altamente significativo que casi desarma a Roy.

Sus pieles se rozan, quizás, por primera vez, pero sin dudas no habrá una segunda.

Pero la realización todavía late en lo profundo de Roy y en una suerte de conexión absoluta, Alphonse sólo se lo termina de asegurar con lo que dice.

―Coronel… sólo quiero que sepa que, de niño, yo sentía mucho aprecio por usted, ¡y ese aprecio prevalece hasta el día de hoy, exacto! Lo admiro como no tiene una idea y quiero que no dude que… que puede confiar en mí. Quiero que me considere un amigo, si no tiene problema con ello.

» No importa lo que sea, prometo que estaré ahí para usted aun si es sólo para escucharle, si alguna vez las cosas no están bien.

» ¿Me cree, señor?

Finaliza sus palabras otorgando un último apretón a su mano y Alphonse la retira: gesto que rebozaba la misma, idéntica dulzura de aquel toque en el hombro de antaño de parte del Alphonse de trece años, cuando le preguntó: «Coronel… ¿le ocurre algo?».

Nostalgia que laceraba.

Alphonse lo mira con una sonrisa. Por un momento, Roy tan sólo lo observa en silencio.

Pero oh, inevitable es el estar esbozando una sonrisa: Alphonse conseguía hacerle feliz con tan poco… Incluso si, al mismo tiempo, le ocasionaba daños que en el seno del corazón que nunca tendrían reparación.

Porque las palabras de Alphonse, sin importar que tan honestas y sentidas y maravillosas fueran,  _dolían_  cuando, por su parte, Roy estaba dispuesto a entregarse entero a él. Cada parte de lo que era, hasta el final.

 _Aprecio_  y  _amor_  no eran equivalentes, no.

Pero, quizás…

Todavía sonriendo, Roy se encuentra a sí mismo cediendo ante un impulso del corazón, ante el anhelo insoportable de sostener el mínimo contacto con Alphonse aunque para Roy tan sólo esto nunca vaya a ser suficiente: dejando los libros en la mesita de madera café en la que suele colocar sus llaves, misma que yace al lado de la puerta, se apresura en posar su mano en el hombro de Alphonse; esta vez, es su turno de otorgar un apretón. Los ojos de Alphonse centellean de manera especial, etérea y su sonrisa crece hermosamente, porque lo ha entendido: «sí» en lenguaje corporal. Roy retira entonces su mano, intentando que la misma no tiemble demasiado.

―Amigos ―musita Roy finalmente y aunque es consciente de que esa única palabra no es mucho ante todo lo expresado por Alphonse, cada palabra un regalo eterno y resplandeciente que Roy atesorará por siempre en el alma, Roy sabe que sí, que Alphonse lo entiende a la perfección. Eso es lo que le dice la sonrisa y la emoción plasmada en los ojos del menor.

Sí: después de todo, era una cualidad propia del ángel que era el entenderlo todo sin necesidad de palabras, algo que Alphonse, en repetidas ocasiones, ya había demostrado tener.

―Gracias, señor. Gracias…

Los hombres se miran y todo está dicho: por esta noche, ya no había más por hacer.

Las cosas prevalecerían igual que siempre: uno de ellos retornaría a su vida normal ignorando el inmenso significado que tenía en la vida del otro y ya.

Así sería en esta historia, por desgracia.

―Bueno, señor, no pienso molestarlo más ―dice Alphonse finalmente. Luego, mirando ahora a Roy con una sonrisa repentinamente apenada, se sonroja de nuevo en su presencia―. Yo… de hecho, no venía únicamente a traerle de vuelta sus libros, aunque ya casi creo saber la respuesta que me dará, señor. Quiero decir, también quería, ah…

Para Roy resulta tan fácil adivinarlo…

―Tu madre y tú son siempre excesivamente amables al invitarme a cenar, Alphonse ―le dice Roy con gentileza― y con gusto he aceptado todas las veces anteriores, más aun sabiendo el fastidio que siempre le provoco a tu hermano con mi presencia, pero me temo que esta vez tendré que declinar: no sé si ya lo había mencionado antes, pero mañana muy temprano parto a una ciudad un tanto lejana a atender un asunto de la milicia. Necesitan a este viejo militar allá ―ríe divertido ante sus propias palabras―. Desafortunadamente tendré que ir a la cama temprano en pos de madrugar. Será un largo viaje y me veré obligado a permanecer fuera de Central cerca de una semana ―omite, por supuesto, el hecho de que probablemente hoy sería incapaz de dormir, pero luego se le ocurre agregar algo que era cierto―. Ya cené algo, aunque ciertamente humilde, además. Agradécele a Trisha de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor dile que desde la distancia estaré añorando su estofado.

Alphonse profiere una risilla ante lo último, así como ante el comentario sobre su hermano.

―Lo imaginé, señor. Usted sí lo mencionó la última vez que estuvo en casa ―sonrisa dulce y resignada.

En ese momento Roy le pregunta algo que, para Alphonse, podría interpretarse como casual, como sencilla educación, pero que para Roy significaba auto-clavarse una estaca en el corazón.

Haciendo el masoquismo a un lado, necesitaba recordarlo: a veces, necesitaba recordarse el por qué, en la actualidad, cuando la línea que los separaba ya no era a causa de la edad, Alphonse estaría eternamente a países de distancia de él: porque la naturaleza de la línea, en la actualidad, era otra.

Todo dolía.

― ¿May cenará con ustedes, Al?

Alphonse se sonroja de nuevo y libera una risita nerviosa, llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

―S-Sí, así es, señor ―y en la forma tímida en que observaba el suelo, en la sonrisa soñada que se formó en su rostro, Roy pudo ver con claridad en quién pensaba, pudo ver quién le provocaba tal... felicidad.

May: la chiquilla de belleza extranjera, ojos color noche y cabello de cascada oscura.

May: la única persona, además de Roy, cuya totalidad del corazón yacía en las manos de Alphonse.

May: su novia. Su novia.

Y es que sí, esa era la realidad. Lo sería.

Antes: intocable, por siempre condenado a observarlo de lejos, a causa del abismo de la edad.

Ahora: inalcanzable, pues su corazón jamás le pertenecería a él, por yacer en las manos de alguien más.

La línea seguía ahí, intacta, pues ellos jamás estarían del mismo lado.

Roy sonríe a modo de respuesta, sencillamente porque nada más le quedaba en la vida.

―Bien: disfruta tu cena, Alphonse. Gracias por visitarme, muchacho.

Alphonse le sonríe de manera resplandeciente. Asiente.

―Buenas noches, coronel ―voltea y da sólo dos pasos cuando la voz de Roy, llamándole, lo detiene.

―Alphonse.

Cuando Alphonse lo mira por encima del hombro con ojos curiosos, Roy se toma ese único momento para apreciarlo, para devorarlo con la mirada: Roy examina sus facciones, su belleza excesiva, su alma misma haciendo latir sus pupilas. La sola existencia de Alphonse es algo en lo que adora y adorará perderse por la eternidad: bajo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas, todo aquello que conforma a Alphonse luce perfecto. Perfecto.

Él es un sueño. Él es un ángel en la Tierra. Él es todo lo que Roy ha querido desde el momento mismo de haber venido al mundo.

Él es todo lo que en esta historia Roy nunca, jamás, podría tocar.

Entonces, en un momento de rendición absoluta para con la vida, ruega al cielo que, quizás, si no es en ésta, en otra realidad sí tenga el derecho, la divina posibilidad, de tomar a Alphonse en brazos y susurrarle al oído todo lo que se le inunda del alma.

Ruega al cielo que, en otra realidad, ellos estén destinados a ser.

Ruega al cielo que, si no es ésta versión de sí mismo la que podrá ser feliz con Alphonse, que otra pueda serlo: eso y ninguna otra cosa más haría que todo valga la pena.

Y la valdrá: pues en otras realidades la justicia ha triunfado.

― ¿Harías algo por mí, Alphonse? ―es la pregunta. Antes de que Alphonse pueda proferir una respuesta, Roy continúa―. De ahora en más, llámame «Roy»: eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

La sonrisa que se expande en su rostro, resplandeciente, mágica, perfecta en toda su extensión, casi consigue acabar con él de una vez por todas, casi, pues lo que sí consigue hacerlo arder en llamas hasta las raíces mismas de lo que es, lo que sí consigue hacer que una fiera de amor y demencia se desate en su pecho sin ataduras que puedan detenerle ya, es la forma en que Alphonse pronuncia su nombre: Roy jamás pensó que el mismo fuera capaz de sonar tan… angelado. Tan fuera de este mundo. Tan sin defectos.

Tan  _él_.

En boca de Alphonse, todo lo existente mutaba en maravilloso.

―Roy ―pronuncia Alphonse, con una voz de encanto sin final de la que ni siquiera se sabe poseedor y la misma es un bálsamo de dulzura infinita para el corazón de Roy. Le significa la salvación. Alphonse sonríe como el ángel que innegablemente es; con sus alas de blanca pureza desplegadas a lo largo de un cielo azul, envuelve entre ellas a Roy, protegiéndole del mundo entero y consiguiendo salvarle de su vida de eterna aflicción y ni siquiera es consciente de ello. Ni lo será―. Descansa.

Alphonse se marcha bajo el cielo salpicado de estrellas y se lo lleva todo con él. Todo.

* * *

En la soledad íntima de su hogar, Roy apoya su espalda contra la puerta y estalla en risas histéricas. Luego, las mismas bajan de nivel y trasmutan en sonidos entrecortados que, ¿puede ser?, se asemejaban a sollozos carentes de lágrimas derramadas. Roy permanece así un minuto entero. Necesita liberarse un poco.

Cuando al fin se calma, cuando al fin algo de paz roza sus dedos gentilmente contra su corazón, se encuentra a sí mismo rememorando ese rayo de luz que encontró hace unos minutos atrás, al analizarlo todo desde otra perspectiva y mandar a la mierda misma el dolor que todo lo nublaba, siendo así más gentil consigo mismo; Roy se aferra a éste fragmento de esperanza con desesperación.

La salida del Sol que significó comprender que, aunque nunca sería correspondido en la plenitud de su sentir, no todo era desolación y muerte en el terreno de su vida, no, ¡no!, pues en el corazón de Alphonse él  _tenía_  un lugar concreto y existente. Lo tenía.

Y eso era todo lo que Roy Mustang pedía.

Alphonse lo veía, existía ante sus ojos de perfección, pues Roy poseía en sus manos los lingotes de oro que eran el aprecio y admiración otorgados por el gentil corazón de Alphonse Elric: Roy descubrió, con una alegría (¡alegría!) que desde hace tiempo no sentía, que aquellos eran los tesoros más grandes que había sostenido entre sus dedos. Era su deber valorarlos por lo que eran.

¿Podía quedar esperanza para él, quizás?

Porque esto no era conformarse, esto no era algo que, jamás, debiera tomar en vano: él tenía  _significado_  para Alphonse.

Roy se estremece; no puede creer que le ha tomado tantos años infernales comprenderlo así.

Qué ciego había estado.

Cuánto dolor había experimentado.

Y cuánta esperanza sentía ahora por el futuro.

No un futuro que le prometiera un amor que, sabía bien, Alphonse jamás sentiría por él: sí un futuro que, en cambio, le susurraba promesas de una vida mejor.

Mejor, sí: ya no más aflicción devorándole día y noche.

Ya no más auto-compasión de mierda, no, pues ya no tenía nada que anhelar: Alphonse ya se lo había dado todo con aquel pedido de amistad.

Y de pronto, al encontrarla en su corazón, Roy inmortaliza la verdad haciendo uso de sus cuerdas vocales, al anunciarla con gloria y orgullo infinitos al mundo: aquella verdad que, se promete, de ahora en más batallará en pos de que sea lo que reine en su vida, aquel primer pensamiento con el que se despertará todo los días, en pos de que le dé fuerzas.

En pos de que le permita vivir, al fin, con paz en el epicentro del alma.

Porque ya basta de sufrir: basta. ¡Basta!

Basta, Roy. Basta.

La verdad, dulce, reconfortante, aquella que le devolvió su vida y que apreciaría hasta el último de sus días, era que…

―No importa qué es lo que sienta él por mí: si significo  _algo_  para Alphonse… Estoy a salvo.

» Podré seguir.

Esperanza, al fin. Paz, al fin.

**...**

" **Oh, the past it haunted me**

**Oh, the past it wanted me dead**

**Oh, the past tormented me**

**Oh, the past it wanted me dead**

**Oh, the past it haunted me**

**Oh, the past it wanted me dead**

**Oh, the past tormented me**

**But the battle was lost**

**'Cause** **I'm still here** **".**

(Sia Furler,  _I'm Still Here_ )

 


End file.
